Musical Tutor
by Nine-Tailed Fox Ahri
Summary: I promise this will be total fluff! SoMa mostly but I'll add other pairings. Maka needs a tutor for her Music class next semester so that she won't get a failing grade in it. Soul comes to the rescue. Will be in our modern day universe. :P Original contents of the story are mine. I do not own Soul Eater or any of their content.
1. Friends at first glance

**Okay… I've realized that my last SoMa was a little too mature. Sorry! I was just a little horny from watching a movie that kinda… turned me on and imagined myself with my opposite gender best friend and we….. I'm gonna stop there.. Although, I kinda wanna see young, little Nine-Tailed Foxes such as I am in the future.. :P**

**I promise that this will be total fluff and any mature themes will be my fault! Sue me and I will siphon your soul, got it?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater or any of their content. I only own some original pieces, which came out of my demented imagination, of the story.**

Chapter 1: You'll know, from first glance, who are your friends and who are not.

In the hallways of Earl Haig Academy, a young blonde girl by the age of 15 walked carrying 2 binders and 3 textbooks with the support of both arms. She carried the heavy items close to her chest and struggling while at it too. She looked at the hallway ahead and saw that she's on the right way to her class. She walked on continuously, step by step until she arrived at the door of her classroom.

"_SNC 1D1 – Science – Dr. Stein" _That's what it says on the door.

Normally, most students would arrive 8:15 in the morning because classes start at 8:40. Maka, however, doesn't care. At least, she doesn't have to worry about doing things in the last minute and rushing though to get everything done.

She puts her things at her side and slides down the door, sitting down and stretching her legs. To challenge herself, she tries to reach her toes. She doesn't have anything to do for the time being, except wait and wave at the teachers with smiles on their faces when seeing her pass by.

You see, Maka is a smart girl. By smart, academically smart. She's intellectual, logical and always going by the facts. Teachers love her, especially those who are in Science, Math, History, Geography, English and subjects like those. Not so much for those who don't rely on facts so much such as Religion, Art and Music. _Especially _Music.

She tried to believe in whatever entity created her and got a B on the report card for that. And yeah, drawing lessons from her best friend, Tsubaki, about anime really helped her which got her another B. But Music? No. She just can't do it. She can't feel the emotions and messages the bare, raw sounds tell her. Lyrics help but the music teacher says that it changes the message.

She sighs. Her dreaded fear next semester, Music. If she doesn't find a tutor soon, she's gonna lose it. She's gonna sulk and be depressed for at least 3 months if she gets a failing grade and she just can't accept that. She sighs again, trying not to think about all the outstanding grades she has in her other subjects but the failing grade in Music sticks out like a sore thumb.

She asks for her friends who had Music this semester for help but they either say that they don't get it or the music teacher is 'out there'. Either way, they got failing grades in the end. Instead, she searches for those who have good marks in Music. She found some but when they try to teach her… Well, she just doesn't get it.

She needs someone. Someone who gets Music and is actually good with it. And possibly, try to make her get it too. Preferably a girl because boys-

"Hello? You there? Seriously.. I've been calling you out for like five minutes. Just do something already!" She gasps in surprise, seeing a large hand waving in front of her face. She tries to move backwards but her back is already against the door.

"Hey! I'm not a murderer. Sheesh, uncool." The anonymous male moves his hand away and puts it in one of his pockets of his black leather jacket. Maka could only stare at him, studying him. Firstly, with his eyes. They were red. Crimson? Or was it bloodshot? They're beautiful anyway. His hair is next. She chuckled at the sight of a hairband in his hair. His white hair. Not like pale gray hair elders have. But white as in white paint. Was it bleached? Or was it natural? He's a mystery.

He grins as he thought of her staring at him. He could make any girl stare at him because of his unusual and strange appearance. He doesn't know why though. It's just that he likes the attention.

By the time the boy grins, he reveals his shark-like teeth. It doesn't scare her for some reason, it only surprises her. All in all, this is what her brain told her: juvenile, delinquent, bad boy, troublemaker, slacker. But that's just from his appearance though.. She doesn't really know what he really is.

"Hey. You done checking me out?" He snaps her out of her thoughts as he smirks. A devil's smirk, she thought. Then the question dawned on her.

"I wasn't checking you out! I was, I was-" She stuttered, desperately finding another word to make it _not_ sound wrong.

"You were what? All I saw is that you just stared at me for ten minutes. That's what I classify as checking out." She knows now that she's gonna be very much annoyed by him.

"I was _studying _you." Yeah, that kinda seems right.. Right? He laughs, a boyish, natural laugh. She likes it. But.. What was he laughing about..? Oh… She flushes pink. A very cute shade of pink on her face. He likes it.

"You know.. I was just asking where the bathroom was. I really didn't expect for something like this to happen." He calmed down with a smile on his face. A genuine smile, few she received. She likes that.

"Oh, um sorry. The bathroom's that way" She points to her right with her right finger. His gaze follows the direction her finger pointed.

"Cool. Thanks for telling me. Uh, who're you?" He turns back to look at her, smile still on his face.

"Maka. Maka Albarn." She states her name proudly.

"Maka, huh? Weird name for a weird girl. It suits you." He starts to crack up again but seeing the glare on her face with a hand grasping tightly on a textbook, he stopped. He knows that he doesn't wanna be even more stupid like his idiotic best friend, Black*Star. He doesn't even know _why_ they're best friends in the first place!

"Hey! Hey! I'm sorry. It's just kinda weird. Are you Japanese-ish or something" His eyes narrow at her. She looks away, the pink on her cheeks slowly reddening.

"Yeah, my mom's side is Japanese. So yeah." She turns her gaze back to him, with more confidence this time.

"What's your name?" She asks innocently, her eyes getting larger in wonder like a child going to the carnival for the first time. He likes that.

"I go by Soul." He answers but starts to feel uncomfortable. Maybe it's because of holding _it_ in for a while now.

"Soul? That's a weird name too, especially on you. I mean seriously.. Soul sounds like a passionate gentleman or something. Hey! That's just what I got from your name!" She panics are she notices his glare on her. He rolls his eyes.

"Well whatever. We both got weird names. Anyway, I'll see ya later?" Soul asks, he turns away punishing himself for asking a stupid uncool question like that. Seriously, she's not gonna-

"Sure, Soul." She stands up, noticing the bell has rung. She retrieves her things from the seemingly clean floor.

"Shit! I'm gonna be late! Dammit, bathroom! See ya, Maka!" Maka stared at his running form, she classifies him as an athletic type but is lazy at the same time, seeing as he slouches when he stands. She sighs, hoping for another encounter with him.

In the bathroom..

Soul washes his hands, thinking about his unexpected encounter with Maka. He grins. He doesn't care if he's late, as long as he gets to see her again. She's different and she's not like those other girls that ogle at him. He can stay true to himself, it depends on him if he wants to though.

He walks out of the bathroom door with a grin on his face to his first class on everyone's first day.

**Like it, love it or hate it? Just gimme a review! I'm planning on continuing it.. Gimme ideas! PM me or something, anything! You can even favourite (I'm a Canadian Nine-Tailed Fox :P) it! Just gimme something, alright? Or I'll siphon your soul… Heheheh… Seriously..**

**Jaa Ne! ('See You!' in Japanese)**

**~Ahri**


	2. The one

**Hey everyone, I'm not dead! Yeah! Anyways, here's the second chappie. I might be doing a third next week. I wasn't really in the mood to write last month because I have no inspiration… But then I looked at a couple who I don't know and I just got it. Here it is :P Also, the story's cover totally is the image that portrays this chapter/scene. :D**

Chapter 2: You'll know later on when he or she's _the one._

Days turned to weeks. Weeks turned to months. Its December now as Soul and Maka descended down the steps outside their school.

Soul eyed a snowflake that just landed on his nose and chuckled. Maka giggled at him and grabbed his right arm and pointed at the grey sky. "Oh my God, Soul! Snow!"

Soul wasn't paying attention to the winter wonderland though. He was staring at how Maka clutched his arm: tightly.. very tightly. The seemingly friendly gestures Maka did seem to be getting more frequent. He looked away from her and blushed under his hood.

'Damn her and her innocence.' he thought. He looked back and saw her stick her tongue out to catch a snowflake with it.

'Hell, she's still cute… shit.' He shook his head to get rid of the new thoughts that have been bugging him lately. He was 'Soul Eater' for crying out loud! He could have any busty woman he could ever want but chooses a childish, flat-board girl in the end. He stopped shaking his head and stared ahead with a blank look. In his mind, he started kicking himself for calling Maka flat-boarded. Her cuteness makes up for it. He beat himself even more for thinking that. Eventually, Maka noticed his silence.

"You okay, Soul?" Maka questioned, pulling a glove out of her hand and putting her hand on his forehead. He unconsciously leaned to her warm hand.

"You're not that hot (Soul grinned and rolled his eyes 'As if', he thought.) but you're red." She said with concern.

He didn't know what happened next but found himself following the girl who's dragging him by his arm. She dragged them to the park beside the school and at a secret spot they only know about. She stopped suddenly and Soul raised an eyebrow.

She hugged him. He was shocked because it wasn't like the hugs he used to have before. It wasn't forced (like his parents do) nor is it like a girl begging him not to go. It's warm and comfortable. She wrung her arms around his back and buried her head in his chest.

Normally, he would push the person hugging him away but this time.. he couldn't bring himself to do that to her. He embraced her back and lowered his face down to her hair. He's shivering in nervousness because he's never ever done this before. She looked up with a smile on her face.

"You okay NOW?" Maka asked with a knowing look. Soul looked down to the position they're in. He blushed and forced himself away.

"Uh.. Yeah. Thanks for asking.." He looked anywhere but at her, the blush still painting his face. Maka smiled even with what happened was a little disappointing.

"You can be so cute sometimes, Soul." She giggled and skipped away. Soul's jaw dropped but then again, he should be expecting this because of this girl's lack of social skills.

"Wait, what?!" He chased after her. She only responded by looking back and sticking her tongue out then ran away from him.

"Gotcha!" Soul caught up to Maka and tackled her to the ground with him being on top and her on the bottom.

"So what did you say about- Uh.. Maka, you okay? You look a little.. red." Thought the statement is of complete concern, his grinning face tells otherwise.

"Just get off me, Soul.." She tried glaring at him but it only turned out to be a weak stare. Soul only leaned in closer.

"You know you don't want that, Maka." He nuzzled his nose to her neck. He's acting on his used-to-be player self.

Yes, Soul used to be a player but he never kissed anyone. He still believes on that first kiss crap that the first person you kiss is your soul mate or something. That's why he 'quits' his player attitude and pushes anyone who flirts with him away and vows to only use that player attitude on a girl he likes.

"Soul, you've never been like this before.. It's weird but-" He interrupted her.

"But what, Maka? You know you like it.." He continued nuzzling into her neck.

"W-well, I do but-!" He interrupted her.. again.

"Told you!" He moved back and smirked at her face.

"IT'S COLD DOWN HERE ON THE DAMN SIDEWALK, SOUL! NOW GET THE HELL OFF OF ME!" Maka screamed so loud that Soul had to jump away from her and cover his ears.

"Thank you!" Maka brushed the snow off of herself and glared at him.

"Uh.. Sorry.. heheh.." He scratched the back of his neck and gave a sheepish smile.

"Whatever. See you tomorrow then." She spun on her heel and walked away briskly. Soul felt immense guilt and called out after her.

"I'm really sorry Maka! Please, just don't get mad at me." Soul frowned but smiled in relief as Maka turned around and laughed. Wait, what?

"I can't believe you had to swallow your 'coolness' to make me forgive you. HAHAHA! I forgive you but seriously?! See ya tomorrow!" Maka walked away with a grin.

Soul was shocked again.. Normally, he would never ask for anyone's forgiveness. But this time.. he did. He sighed and smiled.

'She's one of a girl, alright.' He thought. He turned to the direction of where his home is and put his arms behind his head.

**Alrighty then, expect more chappies soon. Jaa ne! :D **


End file.
